1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembling devices and, particularly, to an assembling device with a positioning block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, have become increasingly popular for general use. These portable electronic devices are also becoming multifunctional, such as the mobile telephone having a camera module for capturing images. As the number of functions increase, more accessories are assembled with the portable electronic devices and assembling the accessories while keeping the portable electronic devices compact becomes a challenge. Generally, the accessories are assembled onto the portable devices respectively. However, it is unduly time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an assembling device with a positioning block which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.